The invention relates to a wire laying arm provided with a roller guide for the wire, wherein the roller guide is curved along a curve in space and is formed by a plurality of profiled rollers disposed at the laying arm. A wire laying arm of this type is known from DE-PS No. 2,814,143. This laying arm has two rows of profiled rollers which are arranged successively in each row so that they form the only guide means for the wire which moves between the two rows. This laying arm is complicated and additionally has the drawback that, due to differences in load, the rollers exhibit different degrees of wear.